BOCADILLO NOCTURNO
by Kirara uzumaki
Summary: JEJE ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC PLIS LEANYN JUSGEN


Konichiwa minna empiezo en el mudo de los fic aquí con este de one piece espero que sea de su agrado. Este va dedicado a mi nakama emperatriz espero que te guste.

BOCADILLO NOCTURNO

Pasaba ya la media noche, el mar yacía tranquilo como si tambien descansara, una pequeña carabela con una curiosa cabeza de borrego estaba quieta en el mar, todos los miembros de aquel barco se encontraban dormidos, bueno… casi todos, una silueta se escabullia entre las sombras dirigiendose hacia la cosina.

Con sumo cuidado entro hacia la cosina cuidando de no hacer el mas minimo ruido, su objetivo: el enorme refrigerador de aquella cosina, poco a poco acerco sus manos al refri y desepacio abrio aquel aparato. Su mirada se centro específicamente en el pastel que se encontraba ahí, su estomago gruño por el antojo, lo saco lo puso en la mesa del lugar, tomo un plato y un cuchillo cudadosamente para no hacer ruido, se disponia a cortar un pedazo del pastel, cuando de repente oyo

-NAMI? Que estas haciendo?- pregunto aquella voz que no eras mas que LUFFY quien la habia descubierto –LUFFY?!...- dijo nerviosa la chica –QUE HACES AQUÍ?- pregunto tratando de ocultar el pastel detrás de ella pues este no se habia percatado de ello –solo vine por un poco de agua- le contesto el chico que se veia un poco soñoliento, de pronto el semblante de Luffy cambio, algo habia captado –Luffy?... que sucede?- pregun6to la peli naranja al darse cuenta –huelo algo rico…- dijo al momento que inalaba –es… ¡PASTEL!-exclamo el chico -¡EH!- hizo nami al oirlo pues ya no habia manera de escapar al olfato de su capitan para la comida -¡nami!, estas comiendo el pastel que hizo sanji!?- exclamo el moreno –shs…no grites por favor – le pidio la chica –ok me descubriste –dijo la chica mostrando el pastel, el chico se mostro sorprendido ante lo que habia descubierto y hasta cierto punto incrédulo de que la navegante del barco haya echi eso pues se esperaria mas de el, ussop o chopper y hasta cierto punto zoro que de ella.

-jeje no pense que hicieras algo asi-dijo divertido su capitan, esta tiño un poco sus mejilla por la vergüenza que tenia ante el cometario –es… es que …-trato de escusarse pero no penso nada…

=FLASH BACK=

-Nami-swan- llamo a la pelinaraja todo alborotado el rubio cocinero, está estaba afuera verificando la ruta de navegación y que el clima estuviera bien durante la noche, esta al oir la manera en que la hablo era por que le queria mostrar algo entoces entro ala cosina –sanji-kun que pasa- dijo al entrar a la cosina este puso una cara galante al ver a la chica pero poco duro asi ya que de inmediato cambio al oir que ella lo llamo

-Nami-swan !! te hice esto!- dijo mostrando un delicioso pastel que llamo la atencionde todos, ya que no era un pastel cualquiera sino que estaba hecho de MANDARINAS,

-es un pastel hecho especialmente para ti, nami-san ya que utilice el jugo de las madarinas- dijo el cocinero.

Nami se sorprendio al oir que era de mandarinas –eh?!-Es de mandarinas dijeron sorprendidos Luffy, Usopp y chopper que tambien estaban en la cosina.

-sanji! Yo quiero!-dijo luffy con ojitos de estrellita mirando el pastel.

- este pastel es solo para Nami-san- dijo sanjim para quitarle la ilucion, -NAMI…-dijo como niño chiquito Luffy nami rio al ver asi a este asi que mejor dijo que dejaran el pastel para el dia siguiente para disfrutarla mejor y compartirla con todos, sanji apoyo a nami con la idea y la guardo en el refri no sin antes amenazar a Luffy de no tratar de tocarlo hasta mañana.

=FIN DEL FLASH BACK=

Nami tenía muchas ganas de desaparecer en esos momentos ya que de todas la personas en ese barco tenia que ser Luffy la que lo haya descubierto, ya que ella o sanji eran los que siempre descubrian a el tratando de asaltar al refri, esta reia divertido ante tal escena.

La chica rapidamente penso en una solución para ello –Lu…Luffy si no dices nada te daré un pedazo del pastel- le propuso la navegante –Nami, creees que con un pedazo de pastel guardare el secreto-dijo Luffty todo serio, nami se sorprendio que Luffy no aceptara pues cuando hablaba asi intimidaba mucho –Lu…Luffy- dijo la chica e hiba decirle que lo olvide pero, -ESTA BIEN!!!-dijo todo sonriente el chico, eta se quedo perpleja por como este la habia engañado, pero respiro aliviada al oirlo –ademas … no pensaba decir nada a nadien- dijo Luffy esta hizo que nami se sorprendiera muchisimo ante tal comentario –pero de todas manera quiero un pedazo-dijo como niño chiquitpo y se sento alado de su navegante.

Nami solo sonrio pues a veces Luffy mostraba ser mas maduro de lo que se ve, corto un pedazo mas para Luffy y se sento a su lado para comer el pastel, para disfrutar su pastel a lado de su loco y querido capitan, en el fondo de de su corazon deseando estar asi asu lado siempre y pasar las aventuras mas emocionates por toda la gran line hasta que por fin se haya convertido en el REY DE LOS PIIRATAS para poder decirle que ella queria convertirse en su REYNA, pero mientras guardaria el secreto en su corazon y disfrutari ade momentos como ese, lo que nami no sabia era que era correspondida por Luffy.

Espero que les haya gustado este es mi primer fic de one piece, el siguiente sera mas largo y mas bonito, criticas y comentarios seran bienvenidos nos vemos!!


End file.
